Accident
by WarrinPeace
Summary: Just a bit of a disjointed tale of injury. It reads oddly, it's suppose to. Just an odd piece I wrote while I could not sleep.


Disclaimer: I don't own em

Author Notes: Well this is just an idea that I came up with while I could not sleep. I decided to jot it down. It is suppose to be disjointed, almost like blinking a story if that makes sense.

Accident

This was _so_ not how this trip was suppose to go. They were suppose to go out for a couple hours to bond at his mothers request. Not suddenly find themselves surronded by Nazi's who seemed to think they had information they had no idea about. Mutt was fairly certain his mother was going to kill his father for this. Not that it was his father's fault, but somehow it would come back to him.

Mutt jumped backwards, to avoid the sword slashing through him like butter. He was not quick enough however, to completely avoid the attack, and the sword swiped a long strip in his stomach. He hissed through his teeth, stumbling back slightly. He falls back against the crumbling wall and his attacker suddenly falls dead at his feet with a bullet hole in his back. Not a moment to soon he notes any more time and he'd be dead. His shirt is stained by dark blood and his hands press into the wounds on instinct. It hurt, but he couldn't really do much about that right now.

He can hear someone yell out for him, and suddenly his hands are cast off and replaced by a much older pair. His father has his hands pushed as hard as he dares against his stomach, almost pinning him to the wall. He's looking at him, and his mouth is moving, but it seems as if Mutt has suddenly gone deaf. His father takes his hands away from just a moment to grab something.

And suddenly, Mutt is seeing things sideways. It takes him several moments to realize, he's on his left side. His father once again has his hands against his stomach, but now he can see he's scared. The spark in his eyes betrays his almost calm face. He watches boots scuffle around in the dirt several feet away. He wonders what exactly is going on. He shuts his eyes, for what feels like a blink. When they re-open however, his father is leaned over his face. It takes Mutt a few moments to orient himself with his surroundings and he comes to realize not only is he no longer laying in the dirt, but he's in the stiff sheets of a hospital bed. He attempts to push himself upright, but his father's steady hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Easy buddy." He says more gently than Mutt's heard him speak to him before. "Wouldn't want to pull your stitches."

"Stitches?" Mutt echoes. "I got knocked, didn't I?"

"Yeah and your mother is going to murder me when she finds out." Mutt laughs, but abruptly stops at the pain it causes. He gasps quietly and feels his eyes tear, blinking desperately to rid them.

"Easy kid." Indiana said looking a little guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt his son further, only to try and cheer him up a little bit.

"You are ok right?" Mutt says finally, his voice sounding a little off. "You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Indiana assures him.

"M'sorry." Mutt says suddenly and Indiana starts with surprise.

"What on earth for?"

"For this." Mutt said looking down at the sheets. "I should have-"

"Listen kid." Indiana interrupted. "Things like this, they happen. No matter how good you might be, someone else could be better. Just a bad break. Get some sleep, there will be plenty of time to talk later." He made to stand when he felt his son curl a hand around his sleeve, suddenly looking anxious.

"Stay?" He requested uneasily. "Please?"

"Sure." Indiana replied, settling back down into his chair. His son was clearly ill at ease with being in the hospital, so if his presence soothed him, he would stay with him.

"Thanks." Mutt murmured as he began to drift off to sleep. Indiana sighed watching his son sleep. His eyes glanced over the to pale skin and bruised hands before cringing.

"Oh Marion is going to murder me." Indiana groaned quietly.

"Jones!" He heard her furious shriek and cringed. He was in for it now. As he turned to meet his wife head on he could have sworn the kid smiled in his sleep. Yeah kid laugh it up.


End file.
